3 YEARS LATE
by JELLY BEANNIE
Summary: Nowaki once again left Hiroki. THE STORY HAS THIS WEIRD TWIST :  PLEASE READ


(HIROKI)  
>three years of loneliness and pain, 2 years of suffering alone, and a year waiting for him to come home. I stare at the broken window, Nowaki. I swayed my attention from the orange sky towards the shattered glass of the picture frame; inside it lies two guys- one who's smiling like an idiot and one who's pouting, beet red; I smiled, how long has it been since that time?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Nowaki! Stop it!" I shouted, stopping him from kissing my collar bone- I shivered from the undeniable pleasure, but my pride won't allow that.<em>  
><em>"Come on Hiro-san" he whined, taking my hand.<em>  
><em>"I love you" he whispered.<em>  
><em>"Idiot" I muttered.<em>

* * *

><p>I started bawling once again, remembering the moments that we spent together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Nowaki? Hey ..." I called. I was taken back when I saw Nowaki carrying two duffel bags.<em>  
><em>"Where are you going?" I asked him. He smiled painfully at me but kept silent.<em>  
><em>"Where are you going!" I shouted.<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry Hiro-san, I'll be gone for a while and-"<em>  
><em>"You're planning to leave me again!" I yelled.<em>  
><em>"No-"<em>  
><em>"Get out!" I shouted, pushing him outside the door; pounding his chest.<em>  
><em>"Hiro-san ... I love you, I promise- promise I'll come back" He cried, pulling me closer. I struggled but soon let him take over me, I sobbed silently on his shirt<em>  
><em>"I promise" he whispered.<em>

* * *

><p>I sob, "Liar! You didn't came back" I cried, collapsing on my knees. "You didn't ..." I sob.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kamijou-san, I think you should rest now ... your body won't be able to take anymore stress. I suggest you move in with your pare-"<em>  
><em>"I won't" I objected, making Tsukimori-senpai sigh.<em>  
><em>"I know you love him, but- it's not good to keep on waiting ... it's been 2 years" he said.<em>  
><em>"He didn't contacted me for a year, I know he'll come back-" I yelled, gasping back before whispering, "Just not now ..."<em>

* * *

><p>"Why Nowaki? Why didn't you came back for me?" I sob.<p>

"Hiro-san?" I almost jump from the shock. Only him ... only him calls me Hiro-san. I turn around revealing Nowaki

"You're supposed to be-" I mumbled.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san. Is it this a dream? Is this a-" I cutted him off with a kiss, a deep kiss ... making up for all those times.

"I love you so much" I whispered.

"How?" He asked.

"Shhh" I told him, putting a finger on his lips. He began kissing me, and with that- we had all the time in the world replenishing all the moments we spent; the pleasure of love, the pain of departing, and the hope of meeting again.

I stared at half-naked guy next to me, Cute ...

"Hiro-san ..." he called, I stared at his cobalt eyes ... Pain.

"Hiro-san why?" he asked. I smiled at him painfully, "Because you were late" I told him.

"But why- why did not you waited for me?" He asked.

"I did, Nowaki. I did" I told him. three years to be exact.

"But why did you-" he cried, tears falling down his cheeks. His sobs fill the vacant room.

"Why did you die Hiro-san! Why?" He shouted, grabbing my shoulder. I started crying again, _That's right ... I died._

* * *

><p><em>"Kamijou-san, you have a terminal cancer" the words echoed through my ear, Where are you Nowaki?<em>  
><em>Day and night, for months ... I stayed at our apartment, hoping that he'll come back to me. Day and night, I was lonely and sad. Day and night, I suffered alone. Day and night, I was dying. But that was until that time ...<em>  
><em>"Kamijou Hiroki, time of death 7:30 P.M." the doctor around me pronounced. "I'm sorry Nowaki" i cried, I'm sorry.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ever since then ... I stayed here" I told him, I heard his sobs again ... it hurts.<p>

"I'm so sorry ... if I didn't ... if i didn't" I cutted him again with a kiss.

"It's fine Nowaki ... I'm happy now" I told him.

"For so long, Hiro-san. For so long, you've been waiting ... alone" he sobs. I smiled at him, "You're free now Nowaki ... you're free" I told him.  
>He kisses me one more time before whispering, "You can go now Hiro-san" I smiled at him.<p>

"Thank you, Nowaki"

* * *

><p>(NOWAKI)<br>I sat next to Hiro-san's grave. I still can't believe what happened that i started sobbing again. But I manage to crack a smile, "I love you Hiro-san" I whispered. I love you ... today, tomorrow, and always.

At the last moment, before I leave the cemetery- I felt a wind kiss my lips, then everything seems brighter.  
>And with that, the wind says goodbye to me as I walk slowly towards the future, carrying the memories of my beloved ... now and forever.<p>

_ Kamijou Hiroki_

_A wonderful son, teacher, and lover_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AND TADAH! my first junjou egoist fanfiction :]<em>**


End file.
